1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector with differential pair contacts retained to an insulative housing of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan patent No. TW M392473, published on Nov. 11, 2010, discloses an electrical connector including a upper connector and a bottom connector stacked with the upper connector. The upper connector include a upper contacts having a first soldering portion extending downwardly and a bottom connector include a bottom contacts having a second soldering portion. The upper and bottom contacts each include a plurality of differential signal contacts and a plurality of grounding contacts. The first soldering portion of the upper contacts are arranged hybrid. Thus, the cross-talk between the upper connector and the bottom connector would be influence the signal transmission quality of the electrical connector.
So, an improved connector is needed.